Workers in a variety of fields often perform manual tasks on or near the floor or ground. Workers also often times use objects placed in low positions relative to the worker's typical standing posture. Examples of such tasks include agricultural and gardening tasks (e.g., harvesting fruits and vegetables which grow near, on, or below the ground), construction tasks (e.g., plastering on the floor, installation of flooring such as floor tiles, etc.), and manufacturing tasks (e.g., welding tasks in the production of heavy machinery, assembly of automobiles and aircraft, etc.). In order to reach the low positions associated with these various types of tasks, and others, the worker has to crouch, kneel down, or otherwise assume another appropriate posture for performing the task. However, this may require a worker to assume a posture that is potentially painful and/or non-ergonomic for long periods of time. Assuming such postures may lead to accelerated worker fatigue, increased worker error, and/or worker injuries, such as injuries to the knees and/or back.